the_random_show_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki crew Liam X's end "YAAAAY!!!"
Liam X was a great friend to the SSSST ponies.They always hanged out and watched each others backs but Liam X was never invited to there special ocassions and soon,Things was acting weird.They stopped coming by Liam X and Skippy's house,Liam X or Skippy was never marked as a friend on anything and The SSSST ponies forgot who he was. Liam X: woah whats that!? *gets a closer look* "SSSST ponies party,All bronies and Friends allowed...We have Pizza,apple juice,gaterade and of corrs CAKE!" Liam X:AWSOME!!! Best time to hang out with my friends! Skippy: Lets go! *curls up into a ball and dashes to the building* Liam X: *Runs over to the building* Feral: *groals and blocks there path* Stop! yoou 2 are not on the list. Liam X: What The...It says "all bronies and friends Allowed and I'm a good friend to them.I whould guess that means there is no "list" needed. Feral: I said...YOUR NOT ON THE LIST!!! *Throws them all the way to there house* *few days later* Liam X:*sees Star skecth and sprints tword her* Hey Skecth,Hows it going Star skecth: AHH! How did you know my name? Liam X: Wait...What the swag!? We are best friends,of corss I know your name. Star skecth: *runs away* Liam X: :'( *later on that day* Liam X: *sitting on a bench with Kate and Magic* X( Magic:Whats wrong Liam X? Liam X: *sighs deeply* Nothing Magic,It's just...Those Ponys forgot who I am. Kate:Mabye they will start hanging out with you later,They are proply just playing a prank on you. Magic:Yeah,Even if not,You still have me,Katie and Skippy. Liam X:Yeah but,Skippy is gonna get married with Ava in a few weeks and that whould mean he becomes the king of pocketville. Magic:ohh... :( Kate: Do you wan't a slice of pizza from winco? I will pay. Liam X: No thanks.I'm just gonna go home now.Bye guys *takes off* Magic: wow,That was the worst date ever. Kate: Magic >:( *the day during the wedding* Kate:Ahhh dosen't this place look beatiful? Liam X:Yeah it sure does *bitting his tie* Kate: Uhhhh...Liam X...Are you okay? Liam X:Yeah I just...don't like ties. Kate: *giggles* Liam X: as long as my best bud skippy is happy.I will forget about the tie. Kate: :) Danny:Look,Here comes Ava!!! Ava:* walking down the walkway in a wedding dress* Walface: :') Skippy: :] William:All pocketville citezens! We have al... Hyena117: -_- *fast fowards and pauses* blah blah blah the typical wedding stuff.Liam X whould've been the ring bearer but where will cats have there wedding rings on? On their tails.anyway here.*un pauses* William: You may now...Kiss the bried. *Skippy and Ava kiss* *Evreyone cheers* Liam X:*thinking* congraguations bud Kate: *hugs Liam X* Later on Ana: Ohh,CONGRATULATIONS AVA! Is this your husband? Ava:Yes,This my husband and soon to be dad of our kittens. Skippy:*Blushes all red* wait wha ohh,I remember. Ana:Nice to meet you Skippy!*hugs him* Skippy: I know you. Liam X: *facepalm* Skippy:Hold on guys,I need to talk to my friend about something. Ana: Okay bye. Skippy:*walks over to Liam X* You know how I am now King and I must protect pocketville and I can't realy leave. Liam X: yeah Skippy: Well Your are all ways welcome to visit.Me and you are best buds till the end. Liam X:True! Skippy:*holds out his paw to Liam X* Liam X: * shakes his Paw* I am at your service,Your majestey. The following day Liam X: *hanging out with Kate on a park bench* :( Kate: Whats wrong now? Liam X: I'm just trying to get over Skippy. When your with me,You Light up my world. Talking about it makes me feel good Kate: *blushes about what Liam X said about her* Good,Because if you kept this up you will end up like dad's old lawn mower...Cutting itself. Liam X: XDDD Good one. Kristan: *walks up* Hey guys Liam X: Oh hey kristian. Kate: Hey Liam X: Man havent seen you a while. Kristian: ... Liam X: uhh du- Kristain: *Eyebrow dancing at Kate* Kate: *blushes then giggles* Kristjain:*Starts flirting with Kate* Liam X: *walks away sloowly then gives flips the bird at kristjain* Liam X: I don't need them.I don't need any of them. *runs over to a near bye K-9 infestation* Over at the destroyed enchanted hells scholl Liam X: *see's Santi X fighting K-9s* What the *runs over to him to help* Santi X: *punches a K-9 gunner in the head making the robot break and shots it with a Shotgun* Whos next? Whelie K-9:*Charges up and knocks Santi X down* Santi X: *stomps on the robot* Liam X: So...you turned a new leaf? Santi X:Shut up man,All these guys turned against me so I'm fighting back. Liam X:Tecnicly in a way,Everyone turned against me.So how about this,Me and you work together to get rid of all these guys. Santi X: alright fine. Liam X:*pulls out his friend ship heart of Ice nad turns into his Ice form* Santi X:*Grabs his gem of greed and turns into his metor form* *Sonic 4 Super Sonic theme plays in the backround* Ice Liam X: Alright lets do this. *Tick bots start to come out of the piles of bricks from the destruction* Metor Santi X: *fires balls of stone at the bots* Ice Liam X: *jumps up and fires rows of Ice shards at K-9 spy bots in the air* *K-9 gunner marches toward Santi X and fires hisarm cannon at him* Metor Santi X: *punches the heck out of the robot* wheelie bots:*start to swarm toward Ice Liam X* Ice Liam X:*dashes threw all of them freezing them* Metor Santi X: *shoots fireballs at the ice making the frozzen bots blow up* *Ice Liam X and Metor Santi X Split up to take out the rest* (in the nether) etaK: s9-K gniyorsed llohcs dlo eht ta X itnaS dna X maiL dnuof I,noH X maiL: Category:The wiki crew episodes